The intracellular movement of molecules is a fundamental property of living cells, being reflected in a very large number of cellular processes, including cell division, transport within nerve axons and endocytosis of nutrients and signaling molecules, to name a few. Mutations in the trafficking machinery of the cell or the cargoes that are transported can generate trafficking defects that are linked to human disease. To illustrate, these diseases include atherosclerosis, neuro-degeneration and polycystic kidney disease. In order for the University of-Minnesota to remain at the forefront of the field of molecular trafficking, especially in the areas of motor proteins, membranes and mitosis, it is establishing a Molecular Trafficking Core Center. This will enhance its ability to address these health-related problems. Funds requested in this P30 application from the NIGMS, to cover salaries for two new tenure-track faculty members, will equip us to meet four Specific Aims, as described in the application: 1) Further understanding of the mechanisms underlying molecular trafficking in varied cellular processes. 2) Create opportunities to directly analyze trafficking defects responsible for human disease. 3) Foster the career development of talented new investigators, who will join the Center. 4) Continue to develop the multi-user optical imaging facilities, which are critical for trafficking research. Following completion of the two-year period of P30 funding, it is anticipated that the new colleagues will continue their research on trafficking mechanisms and further develop their academic research careers, as they achieve tenure and go on to productive careers in the years ahead.